When losing a bet you do it in style
by Denkyu
Summary: So, i lost bet when playing cards against humanity... and i had to write @Abeciana a stroy about her favourite YouTuber... and well, heres the result. Cryaotic meets Abe, a sweet girl who thinks she knows everything about him, or does she?
1. Coffee shops are great places to meet

'Ha! I win! You owe me a story Swiss.'

'Mine was why funnier! Arrg fine you win. I'll write a story for you. God dang it Caricno!'

'Sorry bro, i laugh at dark humour lol.'

She sat in her normal spot in the coffee shop, sipping her hot chocotate with extra marhmallow and playing Cards against Humanity using the free Wi-Fi they offer in the café. It was a usual weekend for Abe. Well, at least it was for that moment.

She was shifting her jet black hair out of her brown hues as the man walked into the shop. He was a curious one, didn't draw too much attention even though the white mask over his face should have made him stand out. He was average build, average height, average pretty much everywhere, his mask with two drawn on eyes and an emotionless mouth. To the naked eye, he could be anyone, but Abe knew who he was in an instant.

"1 hot chocotate with extra marhmallow to go, please?" the bored shop clerk didn't even bother to look up from her phone as she poured the coffee into a to-go cup and handed it too. Him. If she had looked up she would have seen the masked face of the YouTube legend, but she had missed her chance, Abe wasn't going to do that, but she had to act cool.

She was surprised when he turned to face her first, her embarrassment making her smile and wave awkwardly. He just waved back a small laugh leaving his lips, or his mask, whatever. Her cheeks went red, her urge to fangirl in her seat strong but her willpower stronger for now. She called out to him, trying to keep the conversation away from the fangirl emotions. "Extra marshmallow? Quite a sweet tooth you have there." Her accent was British, but slightly Americanised.

"Oh." He seemed to be surprised by her talking to him. "Well, I only like sweet things as long as it's mixed with a bunch of caffeine I don't really notice too much." She laughed, his voice just as majestic as ever. The girl behind the counter gave him his coffee, still not looking up from her phone, and he was about to walk away, which made Abe's heart sag, but he stopped, approaching her with a half-nervous shuffle. "Is that seat taken?"

"No!" She said quickly and almost shouted. He stopped for a second, before she realised she hadn't made it clear, "I mean, no please take it." He seemed to be beaming, but his mask didn't show his emotion, so she had to go by body language. He gladly took the seat across from her, making her heart leap.

"I'm sorry, while we were conversing over how we both like our hot chocolate, I didn't catch your name?" he said, his voice carrying her into an almost trance, she had to shake her head slightly to clear away the clouds of dreams.

"I'm Abe." She said, smiling widely at the person she admired greatly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Abe." He said with a very positive tone which she melted for. "I'm…"

"You're Cryaotic." She said, unable to contain it anymore. "I love your videos I like watch them all the time!"

"Why, thank you." He said, she could feel his blush under his mask, which she guessed just became a habit to wear. She wasn't curious about what was under it, he was Cry with it on or off regardless. "I must say, it's not often I get recognised, and when I am, they usually freak out."

"Oh I'm freaking out inside."

He laughed. "But, you are one of the first to try and start a conversation without saying complex inaudible fusion of disjointed words." His words bought her into a trance again. The way he articulated each word perfectly, leaving her on the edge of her seat with each syllable. He snapped herself out of her trance and smiled.

"Well, you do have quite an approachable face, it looks like a very friendly face." She smiled, and he laughed scratching his mask like it was his own face. He sipped his coffee, somehow the drawn on mouth acting like a real on without opening.

"So when you say you watch them all the time-?" He stopped as Abe watched a handsome young man around Abe's age walked into the shop, his dirty blonde hair was made even fluffier from the wind. His eyes were brown with ringlets of green, and he chose a usual attire of chinos and a grey sleeved white jumper. He smiled at Abe as he walked in.

"Hi Abes." He called to her, walking over to the counter.

"Hey Ross." She waved back, smiling. She knew him from around, they had met in strange circumstances and bonded quickly.

"Friend of yours?" Cry asked her.

"Oh yeah, Ross is really nice. He's a great writer." She said. He cocked his head a little, the conversation died quickly for some reason, and Ross put his Frappuccino down on a neighbouring table and headed for the restrooms.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" Cry asked her. She nodded and he also left for the restroom. She was left alone, and when he was out of sight she pulled out her phone and tweeted her best friend, telling them she had met her senpai in a coffee shop and was freaking out.

After 5 or so minutes cry came back, he didn't sit back down but rather leant down next to Abe and whispered in her ear. "Hey, you wunna go grab a bite to eat? You look famished." She couldn't help but squeal a little in joy and nod, leaving her half-finished coffee on the table and leaving the shop. Thinking to herself as she did.

'Omg, am I about to have a date with Cry?!'

* * *

The men's bathroom of the coffee shop had a sigh hanging on the door. "CLEANING IN PROGRESS." Which is any member of staff noticed would make them think it was strange, since the cleaner had only just left half an hour ago. What was inside was far from clean.

The tapes had been left running, making the water cascade down the basin onto the floor. The water mixed with a red liquid, forming rivers of stained crimson, the source of which was a young man with matted blond hair and dull, dead jade ringed chocolate eyes.

A knife wound in his abdomen.

One hand was over the wound, the other covered in blood, a trail of which lead up the wall, to a mirror, where words had been painted in warning.

"PEWDIECRY."


	2. Getting Ready

"**The mystery of your own imagination can be far more enthralling than reality, truly."**

* * *

She awoke from her sleep, rising from her bed with a loud yawn and an excellent stretch. It had been an eventful night, one she would remember for a long time. Not in that way, it was because of the amazing day she had with her new friend, Cry.

After they left the coffee shop they had headed towards the beach, hoping to find a decent shop to have lunch, but they ended up getting side tracked a lot. First it was the walk down.

They were walking along the road that led to the beach, Abe trying to contain the scream that was tittering on the edge of coming out, but she held it in by talking to him, about anything he asked, which was a lot actually. He asked where she went to school, where she was from, when she first saw one of his videos, that was an awkward answer, "Cry Reads: The Family Portrait."

"I heard you voice and was like, okay I would happily dedicate myself to listening to you every day. All day. I often do don't judge." And he would just laugh, that amazing laugh.

She tried to press him as well, trying to get to know the info she had always been dying to know. His favourite food, where he went to school. He was evasive at best, but she found that this just made him ever more endearing, and it might ruin who he was.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked my real name yet." He said, his voice showing his obvious curiosity.

"Well, you're Cry." She said, and when he looked at her with blank eyes she laughed. "What I mean is, I know you as Cry. Cry is the guy I like, so why should I ruin it? Plus, I have a big mouth."

He laughed, that laugh she had heard hundreds of times through her headphones could not compare to the real thing. "I'm glad you like Cry, he likes you too." She couldn't help but let out a small squeal of surprised, and he shuffled awkwardly. "I mean, like he erm likes you like a friend. You're a pretty cool person so."

"Well, thank you." She said, walking away trying not to show any emotion and toy with him. It seemed to work, as he caught up with her, and began to press more questions.

She got out of bed, getting into her daily routine, changing out of her jim-jams and into her day clothes, with a bit of a twist today. She was dressing to make an impression, since today it was another day out with her new friend, and it was a WHOLE day. They had agreed this after lunch the day before.

They walked out of the fast food restaurant, Abe quite happy Cry had been fine with her ordering the BigMac even though it was very unladylike, but he just laughed and ordered one himself. She had several times during the meal chock on her food either from laughing to much or the shock that still resonated inside her, and at one point she had put the straw up her nose, much to his amusement.

"I don't understand why anyone in their wasn't rushing up to you and asking for your autograph!" Abe asked him, and he just waved it off.

"Pfft, I'm not that cool." He said modestly, then he noticed she had stopped walking and was pouting in his direction, faking a sad face.

"You are cool…" She said, turning away from him and faking weeps of sadness, which he responded to, the Cry way, which mean very melodramatically.

"Oh dearest maiden, fair not. Your cry's have altered my forethought, and I see clearly that I in fact am the cool, and those who does not wish to bask in my immense coolness with a piece of papyrus with a crudely drawn signature upon it."

Abe had stopped her fake cries the moment he had started speaking, his voice compelling her to run over to him and just hug him and jump up and down in glee. "God damn it you have found my weakness."

"It was quiet easy to find actually." She turned back around, gawping at his rudeness, to which he just stood their paralysed. "Uh Oh."

"Yeah uh oh." She said, unable to contain it anymore and running to him and hugging him. She had done well to hold it back for this long, and she was rewarded with a returning embrace. She smiled in his warm hug, which was strange from someone so thin, or was he thin, she wasn't really sure but she didn't care. He smelt of pumpkins which was odd, but it was a sort of warm scent, like you get carving a pumpkin on Halloween for pumpkin pie, and she inhaled deep breaths of the sweet scent.

The hug broke after what seemed like forever and yet not long enough. She was shaking a little from her racing heart but she contained it, and he just looked at her, a little bashful. "I've had a really nice day today. I'm very glad I walked into the coffee shop when I did."

"Me too." She said. "Is it weird I have to thank a Cards Against Humanity addiction for this?"

"I think there are worse addictions. Mainly gaming but I wouldn't know what that was like."

"Course you don't." She winked. She was sad to see him go, she would probably never see him again, see her hero, her idle, her senpa… She told herself not to finish that sentence.

"It's been really fun Abe." He said, waving at her and beginning to walk away from her. She felt tears start to well up for real this time.

"Bye bye!" She shouted, turning away before the tears could come streaming down her face. That was it, something that could only happen once in her lifetime, and it was over just like that. She was saddened by this, so much so she almost missed him calling back to her, she was surprised when she heard.

"Hey wait!" he called back to me as I walked away. I turned to him as he struck a confident pose. "You didn't even give me yo numba. What the fuck, girl? Whatchu doin'? Get back here. Gimme dem digits."

She burst into uncontrollable laughter and glee, quickly pulling out her phone, running over to him, and exchanging numbers. Maybe her once in a lifetime something wasn't quite over yet. He hugged her again, which almost made her scream at the top of her lungs with joy, and they finally parted ways, knowing that they would see each other again soon.

And that day was today. He had text her all of the night before, it was like silly text conversation between teenagers, hinted flirting (Mainly from her) and odd little emoji's at just the right time. She barely managed to sleep that night she was so happy, but she had forced herself, she wanted to be fully awake for her date with Cryaotic.

* * *

**The day before.**

Ross washed his face in the basin of the coffee shops restroom. He had been wanting to talk to Abe for ages, sort out the presentation they had been told to do together. He liked being paired with her, they were so similar, but when he walked in and saw that guy on the table with her, that stranger in the white mask, he felt something. Not jealousy, no way. It was something else, almost like worry.

He was splashing his face in order to figure out just what he was feeling, but as he lifted his face up to the mirror, behind him was one of the last things he would ever see.

A thing man, average in all ways, except for a white, emotionless mask over his face.

He turned and was about to defend himself, but when he did he felt it. A sharp, excruciating pain in his abdomen. He looked down, and the first thing his vision saw was the silver fork sticking out of his gut, then he saw the blood which dripped from the wound onto the tiled floor. He looked up to the mask, his own face now emotionless.

He fell to the floor, feeling no anger or sadness, only pain and weakness, futile, and powerless. The man just stood over him, dropping the fork to the ground as he began to laugh, his voice distorted and not quite clear.

"Ohh that felt good." He said. "Man, you know you had me worried, when you looked at her, I thought you were going to get her first, but I stopped that before that could happen. She'll love me for this. Course, that's my plan."

"You…" He said, his voice weak from the pain and the blood lose. The masked man crouched to the floor, staring Ross with his blank eyes. "You killed me."

"Twitter

Google

Tumblr

Yeah! I murdered you…" He said, his voice growing ever more distant. "With a fork! Good lord, I'm never gonna underestimate the power of utensils again. Anyway, ive got a date I need to go on." He put his hand to the mask, and lifted it off his face, but Ross's eyes had lost their focus, so all he saw was the mask coming off and a blurry face begin revealed, but it wasn't the face he needed to recognize, it was the voice. "And now, you not going to ruin that are ya Rossy boy." He walked to the door, waved at the dying boy and left him, left him to bleed to death.

Ross just lay there, lying in his own gore, his life slipping away with each second, but he was now angry. He knew, he knew something Abe needed to know, he had to tell her, somehow. He dragged his limp, dying body onto the basin, and with a bloody hand, began to write.


	3. A Walk in the Park

"**I'm gonna be wasting my time, and probably for nothing; I'm gonna do it anyway. Because I'm a fucking genius."**

She walked down the road towards the park where they were meeting. She held her hands across her fluttering stomach, the nerves getting to her like they always did, but she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life if she chickened out, so she took a deep breath and decided to meet him, meet the guy she had always wanted to out on a date with.

In all honesty, she had never even thought for a second she had one real chance at going on an actual date with Cry. He was the guy she got home every day and watched, or rather listened, and could forget about the world just by hearing that voice; that intense, passionate tone that made her mind stop being so crowed and jumbled.

She could see that park now, the thin vail of green popping out from the grey city. Her face spread into a smile, a true smile, one she hadn't shown in years, as she saw the white mask on the edge of the grass. He wore a grey shirt, jeans that were slightly ripped, and of course the mask. His posture wasn't as casual as his attire. His arms hung down straight and tight, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. His left leg scrapped against the ground, his apprehension noticeable. She got close enough for him to see her, and when he did he stiffened a little bit, then he stood up straight, his cheeks rising in the only indication of a smile she could read.

She waved to him, and almost ran across the road to meet him. She wasn't sure whether to shake his hand or hug him, so she just stood, smiling widely and trying her best to remain cool.

"Wow." He said, looking at her. "You look good." She looked down at her long summer dress, flower patterned and orange, appropriate for the season of fall.

She giggled a little too high pitched and girl for here taste, but she really did appreciate him complimenting her. "Thank you." She said holding in her screams.

"Shall we be off then?" He said holding out his hand for her. Her instincts came out again, snatching it and locking her fingers between his. Her smile tired is hardest to burst free of her face from happiness, and she lost her perspective of where they were, who she was. All she could see was him and her, the way she felt so open to him, the way he would listen to her intently, and when she got so deep into the conversation she wouldn't look where see was going and he would have to pull her close to him, so close she could inhale the pumpkin aroma, so she wouldn't crash into anything.

But every once in a while, when she asked about him about his life he would freeze up, his hand would tighten and he would look away from her and quickly change the subject. She felt like confronting him, but she liked the mystery about him, it was alluring and attractive in a way. They walked down to the pond near the centre of the park. It was normally very popular with families taking their small children to feed the ducks, or lovey-dovey couples sitting on their regular benches to engage in their regular PDA that made Abe want to throw up, but perhaps today would be different.

"I usually hate the park." Abe said, and he looked at her somewhat surprised.

"Really? Then why did you agree to come out here with me?" He asked her curious.

She felt the blush spread from her cheeks to her ears. She knew exactly what the reason was to why she had agreed to meet him here, and it was for the exact same reasons why she hated the park in the first place. She didn't want to admit that today might be the day she had dreamt about the night before. "I thought maybe if I was with you, I might change my mind."

He stopped in the middle of the park, and pulled her back when she didn't notice. He pulled her into another hug, another warm, deep hug that made her insides melt. She hardly notice him grip her tightly, almost too tightly, and she felt her lungs run out of air and she had to force herself to break it least she suffocate. She just smiled as she took deep breathes, thinking he was just playing with her.

They continued through the park, and an odd silence came between them that Abe couldn't explain. It was an awkward kind of silence. It was an eerie one, one where the air became a chill and their hands became loose from each other. The strange thing about it was it was coming from him, a tone of hostility surrounding him. She couldn't explain it, he would turn to her and smile the same smile, but after that tight hug, it was… different.

"Hey Abe?" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"How about tonight, I take you out, to dinner someplace?" he said, putting empathise on someplace.

"Someplace being?"

"Someplace being." He said, trailing off and looking to the ground shuffling on his feet again. "My place."

Abe froze. Her heart seemed to be going to slow or too fast, both way she couldn't tell, and she couldn't care less. Cry had just offered her to go to him place for dinner that was a huge step. "Okay!" A step that was rather easy to take.

"Great!" He said, grasping her shoulder and beaming. "So I'll pick you up at say 7?"

"Oh yeah that sounds perfect." She said, closing in for a hug at the same time as he did, and both leaned in the same direction.

Their face's were inches apart, her rose blush close to his white mask. She found herself tempted to lift the mask up, just a centimetre, and close her eyes and take the plunge into the dream. Her breathing was heavy, the temptation was strong. His name escaped her lips without her stopping it. "Cry?"

But she looked to the ground, smiling and letting the hug just be a hug, which she didn't mind really. It was a moment, a moment of purity. Or was it?

"I'll see you then." He broke the hug and walked down the path back to the city, leaving Abe standing there, exited yet confused. Something was wrong with that moment. When she had spoken his name, his reaction was not what she expected. He hadn't said her name, and she knew that mask was covering is emotions but, he didn't seem even the slightest it tempted as she was.

She shook her head. No, she was just seeing things. Cry was shy, he probably was just extremely timid at that moment, not sure what to do. But then, why did he seem such a strange under the mask?

* * *

"Nurse how's the patient?

"He still hasn't regained consciousness. His heart rate his normal, so is his fluids. His recovery is well underway."

"I didn't mean his physical health."

"He's... He speaks in his sleep. He calls out, repeating the cry over and over… 7 stitches, from a fork?"

"It is certainly strange. Nurse Hope, be sure to call me when he wakes up."

"Of course, and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"The girl, have we found her?"

"The police are filtering the details. If this Abe is a friend of Mr Ross, she will know who this PewDieCry character is."


	4. Date Night

**Chapter 4 –**

"What's all this?"

"I'm preparing."

"Ha, ironic. You never thought any of this through, why start now?"

"Because, tonight is the night I show her."

"Ohhh, well woopty doo for you. You and I both know what her reaction will be."

"It doesn't matter how she reacts. I was never in it for her enjoyment or displeasure."

"That's right, you were in it to teach her. You're really fucking weird you know that."

"Shut up, you can be such a douche you know that."

"But you love me for it, don't you _Cry_."

"Yes, I do. And I am the only one who loves you, and the only one that will after tonight."

* * *

The light rain pattered off her umbrella as she stood outside her apartment complex, he left and tightly gripping the handle of her shelter while the other was stuff into her pocket, looking for something she could kneed to keep her anxiousness at bay. She had only been standing there for, what, a minute or two? And already her palms were sweating and her legs twitched, not just from the cold dusk.

It wasn't the normal "date anxiety." It wasn't butterflies in your stomach ready to fly away at the sight of his face. It was more of an eerie twist in her chest, a painful jolt of surprise every time a car would drive up close. Was this normal for someone who was about to have a first official date with her possible-soon-to-be-YouTube-boyfriend-and-her-long-time-idol? She shook the feelings of as sever nerves, and just in time too.

The cab pulled up and he stepped out to meet her, his mask on as usual, just the shade of white she loved, but the black suit and tie made her feel the butterflies she had been wanting. His hair was the same, and his face as blank as ever, and she smirked at the odd look that she couldn't help but enjoy.

"Well hello there madam." He bowed to her, holding the cab door open for her to enter. She curtsied in return, and with a surprising amount of elegance she had ever done in high-heels before, she took a seat in the taxi, quickly followed by Cry.

"You look… Amazing." He said, observing her long white dress with a sash of green around her midriff, an addition she had made to the dress to add her own personal touch. She had tied her long onyx hair into a plait, which had taken her a lot of time and effort and defiantly an excessive amount of swearing. She smiled, giggling slightly at his nervousness, making her feel a little bit easier.

"You don't look half bad yourself." The cabbie drove them down the empty city streets, being a weekday a lot of people weren't out, which was good as they reached their destination in almost no time at all. He opened the door for her again, and she looked up at the rising apartments above her. They building itself stretched higher up then hers did, and also didn't have the same stench of old underwear and ethanol, which was a good thing in her mind.

He guided her inside the posh lobby, a red carpet leading them to an out of place industrial lift, but she took it as a decorative choice. They got into the metal box and he reached over her to push the up button, and soon with a jolt they ascended the building. She kept her eyes on the many levels they past, some with metal door blocking the inside contents from view, while others revealed lush, studio apartments fit for someone like Cry.

She couldn't think of anything to say to him as the lift slowed to a sudden halt, and Cry pulled the grill away and gestured her first. She smiled and walked into the apartment, her eyes glancing in awe over the pictured stone walls and colourful furniture. By the window which looked out onto the flickering city lights in the darkness a candle sat on a clothes table, two sets of silverware and chairs sat opposite each other.

"Wow, Cry. This is amazing." She said. She was glad he had at least made some kind of effort to impress her, which he had. No one had made such an effort for her before, and she felt that true smile come out again, like it had when she first met him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, brushing past her arm. She caught the pumpkin scent again, which melted away all of her apprehension and worry, and now she couldn't wait to start the date for real. She took the seat he offered her, and he took the seat across from her.

"So, what would you like to eat madam?" He said, pulling out a crudely made menu. Just a piece of paper that he had printed in Comic Sans font the choices of microwaved meals for two. She giggled, his humour was brilliant to her.

"Hmm, let's see. I think pasta looks good." She put on a strong posh accent. "But then again the salad is the healthy option."

"We don't have the salad miss." He said, a little embarrassed he hadn't thought of it.

"Pasta it is." She smiled, and he bowed extremely low, almost touching his toes, and moved into the kitchen. She heard him throw things about to make it seem like he was busy, talking to invisible waiting staff telling them they were bad at their job, and she just laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when we have customers?" He shouted. "Do you want the plan to be ruined?"

"You have a plan do you?" She shouted into the kitchen grinning. He peaked round the corner, his eyes shifty.

"What no, no plan." He went back to cooking and there laughter died within her. Something about how defensive he refused to reveal his plan sent a shiver up her arm, and she wasn't sure why. He had a habit of making her feel extremely happy at one moment, then even as far as afraid the next. What did that mean?

She shuffled on her chair, her mind drawing her to the kitchen, where faint scraping sounds could be heard. It was a curious sound, like metal on metal, sharp on blunt. It was a hypnotic noise, one that reverberated to her hears and as it faded pulled her up from her chair and drawing her closer to the open arch of the kitchen. The closer she got the more she could hear rambling, a conversation between a voice she recognised and a voice she didn't. Her hand grazed the edge of the wall, her head about to peer around the corner.

"Abe?"

Her head snapped up to see Cry standing there, looking at her through the mask with unreadable eyes. "Oh sorry I was just wondering-"

He cut her odd. "You shouldn't watch me cook." He said, his voice monotone, not up for debate. He quickly smiled. "I mean, don't want the surprise to be ruined now don't you?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah I guess, sorry." She turned on her heels and walked back to the chair. She felt his eyes on the back of her neck, burning slightly and sending yet more shivers up her body, but she sat down nonetheless. She hated how she was feeling, mainly for her confusion as to why she was feeling like she did.

She kept her eyes on the doorway the whole time she was sat down, staring into the area not looking for anything in particular, just waiting. She wasn't even sure for what but something. Something she missed…

She was so caught up in looking she wasn't hearing. Hearing nothing, no noise. The metallic singing gone. The noise was all that she heard, and now nothing. He didn't even hum, whistle, the northing things people did when they cook, or the gentle humming of an oven or fridge or…

And then the gong sounded.

* * *

His eyes opened with a start, his breathing heavy and painful for some reason. He felt a need to breathe but he couldn't. At regular intervals his chest filled with a pressure. He didn't feel it at first, but as his eyes focused on the blue colouring of a tube that went out of focused by his mouth. Then the feeling of his obstructed airway came in only increasing his agitation. Ross felt like he was suffocating, his natural breathing reflex told him to breathe but something was stopping him. His eyes widened in distress, the machine he was hooked up to overbearing and frightening.

His heart raced in his chest, and the monitor next to him beeped rapidly, so much so a siren like noise began to cry from it. He lay there, not wanting to move in case he rip his lungs open or something similar. His eyes moved however, scanning the white room filled with flowers and teddy bears with hearts on them with messages such as "Get well soon." And "You'll pull through." 'Through what?' He asked himself.

A woman in pink scrubs ran into the room, quickly followed by a man in a white doctor's robe. He quickly signalled to the nurse who wheeled over the machine. He took in uncomfortably small breaths. The doctor looked at him hard.

"Ross, I'm going to take this tube out of your throat." He explained slowly with a calming voice. "When I say, you blow out hard like you would a straw, okay?" The nurse passed something to the doctor who pushed it down the tube in his vision. It touched his windpipe, triggering a need to cough and gag in rejection, but what he got was a feeling of further uncomfortableness as he felt his throat become even drier. The nurse gave him a smile, but that did little to calm his nerves.

The doctor removed a plastic valve from the top, and Ross felt the forceful breathing stop and his lungs crave for air. "Ready?" Ross blow as hard as he could but had little air in his lungs to do it. The doctor pulled the tube. Ross felt his eyes water as he felt it side slowly out of his throat, and eventually giving way.

He felt the air rush into his lungs, clear, cold but comforting. He would have smiled if it wasn't for his painful coughing and retching. The nurse passed him some water, which he was about to gulp down but the nurse stopped him. "Slow sips only." He just nodded, doing as she says and letting the trickle of life heal the thirst in his throat.

The doctor took out a small light and held his head, flashing it in both eyes before nodding. "His senses are returning. Hello Ross."

Ross tried to sit up from the bed he was placed on but a pain in his stomach shot fire through his nerves, sending him back down along with the nurse's help. "Don't get up, you might rip your stitches." He gave her a look as if to say 'Stitches?'

"I'm Doctor Walter. The ER staff stopped the bleeding from a wound to your abdomen." Ross lay there, taking in the information as it came. "You were attacked."

And then it came to him, the memory. His reflection, and behind him a mask, white and blank. A silver trident, no, fork in his hand. Him turning, and the blinding pain as he fell to the floor, and then, the face, the smiling, laughing, nightmare of a face. And then he remembered.

"Abe…"


	5. It all ends after one date?

Chapter 5-

**Today was the day. No going back on plans.**

She jumped out of her seat and almost tripped when her foot caught the chair leg and she stumbled gracefully, or as gracefully as she could. She caught herself and balanced, realising what had happened just as Cry walked into the room. "Woah are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I just got scared when I heard the noise…"

"Of the microwave going off?" he said and she laughed in response but soon her laughter died. His voice displayed no humour was so ever, and he just stared at her until she quietly sat back down without speaking. Something was different about Cry now. Suddenly he was… different in a way she couldn't put a finger on. Even the way he moved; he was slouched, and as he placed the food in front of her he didn't smile or even look at her, and under his breath she heard something. A ramble of sorts as if he was talking to himself… to hold back?

"Enjoy." He said simply and she grabbed her fork and dug in trying to hold back her hunger, but soon noticed he had not even picked up his fork, nor had he even place food in front of him. He was watching her, his masked face showing no emotion. She stopped chewing her delicious yet spicy food and dropped her fork and looked back at him smiling.

"What?"

"Oh Abe." He said, his voice low yet playful which made her smile and feel reassured. She was being stupid, it was their first… date she guessed. Of course things would be awkward. She was kidding herself. Cry was the most honest, kind and gentle person she knew, and she was glad she met him for real.

"If only there was someone who loved you."

She lost feeling. It wasn't just because the drugged food that caused her to loose colour in her face and her breathing seemed to just stop. He heart broke in that moment as he stood up from the table and walked into the dark kitchen, her muscles died first from the emotional trauma before the drug reached them. Her mind couldn't think as she fell to the floor her eyes unfocused and her sense all gone. She couldn't cry, she was beyond sad.

That was it. That one sentenced Broke her heart in two and then four, then what felt like millions of tiny shards of emotion gone. That one sentence almost killed her. And soon she wished it had.

* * *

"Ross please." Said the doctor restraining him slightly to the bed he was trying to rise form. "Your still recovering you can't leave."

"You don't get it she's in trouble I have to find her!"

"We can call the police." The doctor reassured. "I mean do you even know where she is?"

Ross stopped struggling against the doctor, falling back into the bed defeated. It was true, he had no idea where she would be, and he wouldn't know where to even start. The police where far better equipped for this.

"Doctor Walter you don't understand." Ross insisted. "She is in trouble big trouble she is with a crazy person!"

Line break:

Abe felt herself being dragged. She couldn't see anything, her eyelids where heavy and even so her vision was fuzzy and she saw spots of light everywhere she looked. Shapes popped out at her making her yelp half-heartedly, but she ultimately didn't care. She wanted them to take her, take her away from Cry.

Why was he doing this?

* * *

"The person who she is with?" Walter asked.

"Yes he was the one that attacked me."

"Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know… but I'm pretty sure it's about who he really is."

* * *

She felt her hands and legs being tied as she leant against a surface of some kind. She was past screaming at this point, past crying and fighting. She wanted to give in, if that meant getting answers, all she wanted was answers.

Cry stopped tightening her bounds and crouched in front of her, his face askew and his eyes blank. "Did you love me, Abe?"

She didn't say anything. His voice was barely within the reach of her ears to head and for her mind to process. She tried to reply with all her strength but her mind was still blank and her body to weak.

"I know you did." He said. "You loved me. Why did you have to love sweet, sweet Cry. You never learn do you- you fans. He's not yours to love for real."

* * *

"That mask, that's just what it is. A way to cover himself, not show who he really is, buts its not what you think.

"First you think it's him, it's really him. That mask had become his identity. Then you discover that mask is still just a mask, covering a true identity. That mask isn't unique, and it's just so easily mistaken."

Line break:

She tried to scream but her lungs had lost all air. She felt nothing, she could see nothing, she could only hear, hear a new voice come from the shadows where Cry had disappeared. "You never fucking learn! He doesn't love you he loves me! Cry… we belong together, and you or anyone who stands between us… belong to no one."

A second voice came from the blurred surroundings, but she hears it. It was… Cry's voice, coming from almost the same spot as the first voice. "And I do love you. And we do belong together."

"Yes we do." The first voice returned. "And I'm sorry I make such a mess trying to keep us together."

"Oh it's not problem at all. I know you only do it so we can reach our happily ever after… Felix."

* * *

"Because it's a mask, you don't always see what's underneath. And what's underneath could be everything you wished it wasn't."

* * *

"Felix..?" Abe croaked.

And then he came into sight, Cry leaning over her as he moved his hands to the mask and started to remove the face of the person she admired, who she watched everyday on her computer and the face and the voice that made her smile.

Blue eyes driving into her weak ones as a crud and malicious smile stretched across his face. He was lean in shape, and stubble in chin. The first voice was clearer, and more obvious now she could put a image to it. It was a thick, Scandinavian accent, Swedish, and it spoke while he held the mask again his blond hair.

"Our happily… ever… after." Felix Kjelberg said.

**Pewdie leaned forward, closer and closer to Cry's ear.**

"**Cry, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered.**

"**Of course Pewds," Cry grinned, pulling Pewdie into a hug.**

**He had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful relationship.**

* * *

"And you're sure this is the man you saw attack you?"

"Yes. But remember, Felix is wearing Cry's mask, but I know it's him under there."

"Right okay." Said the cop with a disbelieving look who was questioning Ross. "So the person who attacked you is an internet star called Felix Kjelberg, originally a Swede, who is wearing a mask to pretend to be another internet star, Cry or Cryotic, whose identity is unknown?" He summed up.

"Yes." Ross nodded.

"Okay then." He said chuckling once as he closed his notebook, even though he hadn't written anything down. "We should bring you into the station to fill in a report, but it seems your recollection of the attack is… misjudged so when you actually remember something you come in okay?" He turned to leave before Ross could say anything more. "Doctor." He nodded to Dr Walter and left.

"Wai-" Ross started but gave up. No one would believe him, that two famous stars where in fact the same person, or at least here they were, he didn't care much on the long details just that his friend was somewhere with him, possible right now.

"You should rest." Walter said scratching on his clipboard.

"No I have to find Abe." Ross insisted. "The police can't help see? That means I can only…"

"Only what?" Walter said throwing the notes down and giving Ross a stern look. "For all you know your memory could well be a scenario made up by your brain to explain what happened to you. With all due respect no matter how sure are you that's how it played out, how likely is it? Just think about that for a second."

Ross leant back in his bed clutching his stiff side. It was true, the story he told the police was very unlikely. But he was sure that's how it happened. He couldn't forget those blue eyes…

"Doctor Walter please…" Ross begged. "I need to find her. Do you have a phone I could use at least?"

The old doctor sighed. "There is one on the desk the nurses will let you use it."

Ross nodded and gingerly hopped out of the bed and walked in the hospital gown which was very comfy yes also breezy and his IV rolling next to him until her reached the desk. The nurse behind the desk smiled at him smiled back before picking up the phone and pausing.

He had no idea who to call.

He had friends who knew Abe, heck probably where a lot closer to her then he was, but would they know anything? He felt so lost. So useless, standing there with a phone close to his face and no one to call. He felt like slamming the phone onto the holder but stopped himself. He breathed in slowly, and thought.

And thought.

And thought…

And nothing came.

Nothing to save her. But him.

He dialled the phone to a number you used often. "Hi I need a taxi."

* * *

Abe thought she would be finished crying by now, but the tears kept coming. Cry-Felix, whoever it was, kept them coming. She had lost vision completely, which she counted as a good thing. She didn't want to see her flesh being cut from her hands and legs. Stare as the warm blood trickled down slightly from the tiny yet deep cuts.

"Why is this taking so long?" Cry shouted. "It only took you an hour to kill Marzia."

"It's okay Cry." Felix reassured. "She needs to be learn. They all need to learn."

Abe felt the knife cut into her again, this time flicking to the side sending her blood spewing and making her cry out, her voice not gone as she thought. Felix laughed.

"Your like a piece of paper." He said whispering in her ear. "Any message I want, I can't write on you, for the whole world to read."

"please…"

"Oh you're begging? How cute." He grazed her cheek with the knife. "It's not going to work."

"You need to learn girl." He put on his Cry voice. "Pewds is the only one who ever has, and ever will, own me. I was never yours. And as soon as I saw that look in your eye, that admiring, loving, disgusting look, I knew you were threatening our love."

"Even your little friend from the coffee shop?" Pewds added. "What's his name…? Ross? Even he stood in our way, so I took this fork, and I shoved it into him. And you know what Abe he's dead!"

She took a sharp intact of breath. 'No. It can't be true.' There she was, kidding herself again, she knew it was true. She hadn't known him long, nor really knew him, but he was nice, friendly, heck even good-looking. He didn't deserve what came to him, and it was all her fault. "please… i…i didn't mean it…"

"Shut up!" He slapped her, he left side burning for seconds after and her tears streaming faster. "People laugh at us, laugh at what we created. PewDieCry is real! We shipped ourselves, and soon that ship came to our shores, and we found an island."

"Our love island." The voice of Cry finished."

"Our love island."

Abe finished a sob and fell back, her brain telling her it was time to give up hope. She was as good as dead, but when will it come? She was dead inside already, her heart crushed. Would she bleed to death? Or will he finally get bored and rip her open neck to navel. She hoped the second was quick.

But no, he didn't get bored. In fact he seemed to never have had this much fun in his life, he cut her more, and more, and more all the time not killing her but making her scream and shriek and bleed and scream some more. She wanted it to end, she screamed for it to end but that drove him more. Fit was never Cry who cut her, Felix made the marks and Cry told him what to do, all from the same body of the twisted man in front of her. His mind was split in two just like what the knife was doing to her flesh.

Her knees where soaked in blood by now. She was surprised she hadn't lost consciousness, but she guess he knew when her limit would be. He would stop on occasions to torment her in her favourite voice, the voice that gave her hope still, that made her cling on to her life. She couldn't help it. After all these years she still trusted that voice, she still loved it.

And then the voiced called to her.

"Abe?"

'Go away.' She tried to speak but the words could only form in her mind. 'Just leave me, stop giving me hope. I'm dead. Dead and alone and dead some more. All because you of you Cry.'

"Felix what's going on?"

"I'm doing what you told me Cry." Felix replied.

"I didn't tell you to do this." Cry said. Abe raised her head slightly. She opened her eyes as much as she could, but she could still only see blurs, but that was enough. She saw light to her left, the cast illuminating Felix, his face covered with droplets of red, and a shadow cast over his shoulder. A second presence.

"But-But Cry!" Felix stood up, the bloody knife in his hand. Abe groaned slightly, her body weak. She not a moment before had almost given up hope, but now she had a saviour. Someone had come for her, and it really was Cry!

"No buts." The new Cry's voice came from the door, approaching Felix. He grabbed Felix's hand, the one which held the blade that shone light into her eyes. "Give me the knife."

"But Cry-"

"No buts I said." the only hope Abe had said to the monster. "I want to finish the job this time."

And Abe lost feeling again.

It was over. She knew she should have given up hope ages ago. How could she have been so stupid, that wasn't really Cry, it was just a hallucination, the last bit of hope left in her becoming a physical form, but still betraying her. Her head dropped to the floor as she sobbed with what little tears and coughs she had left. She wished she had died ages ago, before this had gotten to the point she began to turn to madness.

"Oh Cry." Felix called. "That makes me so happy."

"I'm glad Felix." Abe wanted nothing more than to just stop listen, to curl into a ball and hear now more, see no more, feel no more.

She felt the man crouch next to her. She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to look in eyes of death. She was still scared.

"Don't worry." Death said in her ear, his voice cheerful as always. She felt her last tear drop into the pool of blood she was crouched in, and she took her last raspy breath. "I'm going to get you out."

"huh..?"

She couldn't see what happened next, and her ears only picked up the occasional grunt of pain and the gentle splash of feet on liquid. She felt something bump into her a few times but she was too weak to care what it was, and sometimes hands would grab her only to release her a second later. The light from the door kept cutting off and shining back, as if something was happening to block it, and towards the end she heard cries, similar to hers. Cries of pain and anguish.

"Stop it Cry!" Felix shouted. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Felix let her go! This is not you you've lost your mind!"

The voices got ever more distent for her, her head felt heavy and her body numb. "Bu-We were sp-sed to be together C-y!"

"Felix sto-." Abe felt herself fall on her side, her legs still bound and her arms tied behind her back, her hair covering her face. "You need –lp Fel—. Y—n-ed—"

Abe lost consciousness.

* * *

She felt herself being carried away. Far from the horror. Far from the pain and the hurt and the blood. He eyes still wouldn't open to the bright light she felt around her, but she felt strong hands around her.

"You're lucky I came in time." Said a hazy voice she barely recognised from a distant memory. "I'm sorry it came to that. I tried to stop him before, and I'm sorry I was late."

The hands set her down on a soft surface, her lips tracing a faint smile at the warmth under her, but soon her body pained and itched and pained some more, so intense she almost passed out.

"I was there you know…" Said the voice. "It really was me. At the coffee shop, at the park. Here. But he was always with me whether I knew it or not. He wanted me so much he became me. I never thought he could do something like that…"

The memory came back. The Coffee shop, the white faced man ordering the same drink and offering to sit next to her. Then him offering to take her out to lunch, then dinner. Then the park then dinner again and then… Red, black, screams laughter. She remembered her wounds her broken bones, the heart break that voiced caused.

"..cry?"

"I'm sorry." He said clutching her hand.

Line Break:

Ross clutched his sides at the back of the taxi his friend drove. He had changed out of the hospital clothes and into ones he asked his friend to bring as her frantically searched for anything.

"Dude you don't even know where she is!"

"I called her friend, she told me the address she was going to just go." Ross insisted his face red from trying to keep himself from passing out from the pain. They drove down the street the address was on.

"37 37 37 37." He recited aloud. 37th floor, building F.

The reaching apartment block they pulled alongside looked like the right place. Ross almost dived out the cab, which he regretted as the pain shot up his side making him wince, but he carried on. He walked through the lobby and called the elevator. 37th floor. 36th. 35th. He cursed and ran to the stairwell and ascended as fast as he could. When he reached 25th he noticed the lift had stopped and sprinted the next two floors to try and catch it. He reached 27 and pushed the door open.

Only to drop to the floor from shock.

Cry stood there, his face white and blank as ever, and in his arms was Ross' worst fear. Abe was covered in cuts and bruises, blood stuck to her dress which once was beautiful but not blooded rags. What truly made him cover his mouth and fill his eyes with tears were the thin cuts in her arm, spelling out the name he had also been forced to write.

'PewDieCry.'

"You…." Ross said standing to his feet his side killing. "You fucking monster…"

"This wasn't me." Cry said, his voice determined and protective.

"You tried to kill me! And now look what you did to her!"

"I didn't do this!" he insisted.

"Your right."

Ross turned as the new voice spoke. It came from the end of the floor, his accent European and familiar to Ross.

"Wait… What?"

He stood at the end of the hallway, a cut above his eyes bleeding over his blue eyes and his face filled with rage. You didn't do this Cry. We did it together as one. PewDieCry will live on!" and he charged straight at Cry, his fist held in the air.

"Move!" Cry said jumping into the elevator with Abe, Ross quickly behind him. The door shut just as Felix reached the door and began to bang on metal. "Here." Cry gave Abe to Ross. He held her and she grimaced in pain. Her face was pale. "Get her out of here okay?"

Ross didn't want to know what was going on but he nodded. He didn't know who the real enemy was here, but the only person who was important was Abe. His side felt like bursting from the strain of carrying her.

"What about you?" Ross said as Cry hit the ground floor button. Cry didn't answer, he just adjusted his mask and seemed to smile.

"I'll be okay." He said, his voice playful and calm. "I got a psychotic best friend to sort out."

"What will you do?"

"No idea. I like winging it though."

"Seriously?" But the conversation ended as the doors opened and Ross didn't look back as he ran for his friend's taxi. He heard Cry behind him, hitting the up button and the clang as the doors closed on him.

His friend saw him coming, and his smile dropped as he saw what was in his arms. "Erm why are you running with a bleeding girl in your arms?"

"Just drive!" Ross shouted placing her in the back and securing her as best he could before climbing in the front. "Please don't be too late..."

* * *

"No scars?"

"None."

"And what time will I be aloud out?"

"Just because you show no physical signs of long lasting injury doesn't mean you can walk about. Stay in bed for a few days, week maximum."

"And your WiFi password?"

"What?"

Abe sat in the white bed, her black hair thankfully clean and tied back in a bun and her face full of colour again. Her arms were heavily bandaged, as where her legs, but she was glad for the most part her face was okay. She had been awake for the past 2 days and finally the doctor had said she was recovering. The day before had been the worst, her whole body would jolt with pain and she would cry out, but today the pain was helped with drugs. A lot of drugs.

"Yeah you're WiFi. I need it." She insisted to her doctor, a short man with black fading hair.

"Need it?"

"Yeah. People to talk to, games to play. Password please."

The doctor looked dumbfounded, and walked out the room shaking his head not saying anything.

"I don't think he's going to give you that password Abe."

"No how rude. Mind if I use your phone?"

Ross reached across the gap in the two beds and handed her his phone, wincing as he stretched his sides a little too much. Abe sighed. "You'll rip your stitches like last time."

"I seem to remember I only ripped them trying to save you." He scoffed. He had asked to be paired in the same room as her as a sort of protection measure. She was glad, he had become a good friend, none the least for saving her.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Thanks for that… for like the 50th time."

"59th actually." Ross grinned then dropped his head low. "Care to make it 60?"

"I'll save that for Cry." She said. Part of her still didn't believe it. Cry, the real Cry, had saved her too, and that there were two Cry's she had been seeing. It was confusing and made her brain hurt, and her stomach. She was still trying to get used to the new memories, most being hazy and unclear, but some resurfaced now and again and made her shiver. Those were the painful ones.

Ross sighed. "Look. Don't expect him to show his face. He could still be insane for all you know."

He was right in a way. Felix had been found on the floor of the 27th, and Cry had gone. She had gotten a blank card and a bunch of flowers she knew was from him, but other than that he had just gone.

"I have faith." She said smiling. "After all, I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"You make me vomit."

"Good. Now, cards?"


End file.
